This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims Specific aims of the Research Design, Biostatistics and Clinical Ethics (DBRE) Program are: 1) to support all aspects of clinical and translational research design, biostatistical analysis and clinical research ethics by strengthening study designs, applying appropriate biostatistical techniques, and enhancing the ethical design and implementation of protocols, 2) to train investigators in clinical and translational research design, biostatistics, and clinical research ethics through seminars, workshops and individual Studio Prep and Studio sessions, and 3) to interact with the research design and biostatistics components of the RTRN in conducting multi-site clinical and translational research.